Sorry Love, I'm just kidding
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Después del apasionado encuentro en el bosque, Caroline regresa a casa ahí se dará cuenta que Klaus le ha dejado una nota: "Lo siento Love, yo solo bromeaba" todo era parte de un plan para terminar aceptando sus sentimientos por el Original, pronto una guerra de coqueteos, besos, peleas y reconciliaciones apasionadas comienza entre los dos.
1. La confesion

_**Sorry Love, I'm just kidding (Lo siento Love, yo solo bromeaba)**_

_Después del apasionado encuentro en el bosque, Caroline regresa a casa ahí se dará cuenta que Klaus le ha dejado una nota: "Lo siento Love, yo solo bromeaba" todo era parte de un plan para terminar aceptando sus sentimientos por el Original, pronto una guerra de coqueteos, besos, peleas y reconciliaciones apasionadas comienza entre los dos._

**Episodio 01 – La confesión.**

Caroline salió de la mansión de los Salvatore rumbo a casa, justo después de que confirmaran que Katherine había muerto decidió irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, no solo por que se sentía un tanto avergonzada y temerosa por el regreso de Tyler si no por que realmente no quería que su rostro revelara lo que había pasado horas atrás en el bosque, su encuentro con Klaus había sido intenso, apasionado pero sobre todo agotador, habían sido demasiadas horas juntos en donde no estaba segura si había hecho o no lo correcto, pero el Original le había dado su palabra, jamás volvería a molestarla si esta aceptaba sus sentimientos sobre el, aun que claro ella había aceptado mas que solo una confesión, pensó en besarlo primero solo para callarlo y que la dejara en paz pero después de ese beso, no pudo resistir mas y antes de que se diera cuenta este le había rasgado la blusa, su blusa favorita, aun que eso ya no importaba, el resto estaba lleno de besos y jadeos, risas, miradas intensas, las manos de Klaus tocándola lentamente y con pasión.

De solo pensarlo su piel se erizaba y recordaba todo, esa pasión que había protagonizado debía admitir era, una experiencia no la había sentido con nadie, no con Damon, Matt e incluso Tyler, aun que ambos eran Híbridos había algo distinto en Klaus que el atraía mas, algo que había comprobado esa misma tarde y parte de la noche. Abrió la puerta y como siempre la casa estaba solitaria, su madre estaba en la comisaria así que estaba segura no había nadie mas ahí excepto ella (que tan equivocada estaba), cuando llego a su habitación noto una pequeña hoja doblada encima de su cama, miro a ambos lados en busca de la persona que la había dejado pero era imposible, quien haya sido no estaba ahí, se habría dado cuenta (ventaja de vampiro), se acerco a la hoja y noto la letra, era irreconocible, sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras sonreía, comenzó a leer.

_Lo siento Love, solo bromeaba._

No estaba segura que significaban esas palabras, soltó la nota de nuevo en su lugar y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cuando estuvo en ropa interior y comenzaba a quitarse el sostén escucho una risa, se giro de inmediato con el sostén aun puesto por los tirantes y lo vio recostado en la cama con las manos en la nuca le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-grito mientras tomaba lo primero que encontraba e intentaba cubrirse.

- Por favor Love, te he visto mas desnuda que eso y ahora tienes pudor-la voz de Klaus era seductora y la sola mención de lo que había pasado entre los dos le hizo ponerse nerviosa, el Original lo noto de inmediato y se levanto de la cama directo hacia ella, esta choco contra la pared al darse cuenta de que no tenia escapatoria, este le toco el cabello dulcemente mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja, le toco la mejilla para después mirarle fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto de nuevo mientras evitaba que sus piernas se quebraran cuando noto que Klaus se humedecía los labios, tenia que admitir la lengua del Original después de probarla le provocaba un sin fin de emociones eróticas.

- Vine a decir adiós-susurro mientras se acercaba a su oído, respiro en su cuello mientras notaba como la rubia tragaba saliva intentando controlarse.

- Creí que eso ya había pasado en el bosque-respondió en voz baja mientras respiraba rápidamente e intentaba que sus palpitaciones no la delataran, tener a Klaus así de cerca le provocaba besarlo y que este le arrancara la ropa de nuevo, aun que en ese momento no había mucho que rasgar.

- Eso solo fue una bienvenida-contesto mientras le miraba de nuevo el rostro y sonreía coquetamente, noto como la rubia abría ligeramente los labios y parpadeaba repetidamente, entonces en un rápido movimiento le beso el cuello y noto que esta no ponía resistencia, probablemente deseaba repetir lo que había pasado, no la culpaba el tenia la misma intensión.

- Dijiste que ibas a dejarme en paz-le recordó cuando este comenzó a besarle el cuello y aun que su voz parecía reprocharle su cuerpo parecía responder diferente, no le aparto al contrario se estremeció con los dulces labios del Original sobre la piel de su cuello que bajaba peligrosamente por sus hombros y con eso bajaba el tirante del sostén, continuo ese camino peligroso hasta llegar cerca de la clavícula, noto un suspiro por parte de la rubia y como esta parecía estar cediendo, entonces la aparto y la tomo por ambos brazos y la miraba fijamente con una mirada completamente diferente.

- ¿Y tu lo creíste?, piensa Caroline, ¿después de todos estos años tras de ti y cuando por fin admites lo que sientes por mi, me besas y claro el resto?-hablo mientras miraba entre sus ojos, labios y cuerpo con una sonrisa coquetamente confundiendo a la rubia, noto como esta parecía disgustada y no por lo que le decía si no por la interrupción-¿de verdad pensaste que iba a dejarte ir tan fácil?-termino de hablar mientras la soltaba y volvía a la cama.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto asustada pero ansiosa por la respuesta.

- Digo, que esto es solo la continuación del resto de mis planes-se giro rápidamente y le miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Planes?-pregunto sin entender.

- Recuerdas lo que dije, que deseaba ser el último en tu vida, bueno; dedúcelo Love-murmuro coquetamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la rubia quien intentaba entender sus palabras, después sonrió por ultima vez y salió de ahí antes de que la chica pudiera contestar o incluso repicar por sus palabras.

Caroline solo tardo un par de segundos en entender sus palabras y el significado de la nota que le había dejado sobre la cama, ¿plan? era sencillo, confesión de amor y sexo hibrido, ¿lo siento, solo bromeaba?, no iba a dejarla en paz, todas esas palabras de no volver jamás eran mentira, Niklaus Mikelson había hecho lo que ella evitaba enfrentar desde hacia un tiempo atrás. Estaba molesta y no solo con el si no con ella misma, había cedido muy rápido y no solo eso, segundos atrás estaba a punto de ceder de nuevo.

Esto significaba la guerra, no podía caer tan fácilmente ante Klaus, (aun que prácticamente ya lo había hecho repetidas veces) no iba a dejarse ganar por el, tenia que demostrarle que tal vez había ganado una pelea, en este caso una tarde apasionada entre ambos, pero que de algo estaba segura jamás volvería repetirse, tal vez Klaus se sentía demasiado listo pero ella lo era aun mas, podía recodarle al Original lo que habían hecho, que este lo deseara pero al final evitaría a toda costa que volviera a pasar.

_**¡Hola!, después del episodio 100 de Vampire Diaries mi mente comenzó a crear esta magnifica, cómica, romántica y hasta incluso erótica historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie. Klaroline, descuiden esto no interfiere con mi otro fic. Esto es solo el inicio y una pequeña probadita de lo que les espera. **_


	2. Seduciendo al enemigo (Parte 1)

_**Episodio 02 – Seduciendo al enemigo (Parte 1)**_

_**Caroline descubre el punto débil de Klaus, los celos… Tal vez todo haya sido un plan para el Original pero ella lo tendrá en la palma de su mano, ¿o eso cree ella?**_

Había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño incidente entre Klaus y Caroline, la rubia después de hacer un pequeño berrinche se trago su orgullo y decidió hacer lo que cualquier otra chica haría en su lugar: venganza. ¿Pero como vengarse de Klaus Mikaelson?, no era fácil debía admitir, debía ser mas astuta que el, el que siempre parecía estar un paso adelante que el resto, ese era el gran dilema de Caroline, ¿cual seria la mejor forma de vengarse de Klaus?, en otras circunstancias negarle el sexo habría funcionado pero en ese caso ya no había vuelta atrás, no ahora que había cedido muy fácilmente ante el Original, lo que era aun peor, le había gustado.

Esa era la parte que mas odiaba de ella, no solo había confesado sentir algo por el, si no que, lo beso y después, el después era borroso, confuso y… No podía terminar la frase, el solo pensar que había disfrutado el sexo hibrido con Klaus le causaba vergüenza, ella Caroline Forbs había jurado jamás, pero jamás, caer en los encantos del Original, si bien podía recordar sus propias palabras, era lo suficientemente lista para dejarse seducir por el.

Había fallado, pero lo peor de todo es que ahora no tenia la suficiente moral para ver a sus amigos, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia lo que realmente había pasado esa tarde, para ser sincera con ella misma, esperaba jamás lo descubrieran, en especial Elena, no después de todos esos comentarios donde le dejaba claro que había cometido una locura al decidir quedarse con Damon, "el Salvatore equivocado", esas habían sido sus palabras.

Por suerte para ella no había visto a Elena, o mejor dicho prefería evitar encontrársela, esa noche eran solo ella y Bonnie, lo cual para la rubia era mas fácil disimular lo que pasaba con su amiga ahora que ya no era bruja, de lo contrario esta había descubierto todo con solo tocarla, aun no entendía como Bonnie hacia eso.

- ¿Cómo lograste que nos invitaran, no son de ultimo año, los conoces al menos?-pregunto Bonnie durante el trayecto hacia una gran fiesta, "la fiesta del año" decía la mayoría de la Universidad, era casi imposible que Caroline hiciera amistad con ellos, no tan rápido, si hacia cálculos su amiga rubia había asistido a muy pocas clases, ¿como había pasado eso?

- Digamos que insinué que nos invitaran-susurro mientras sonreía y esquivaba a una pareja que estaba besándose entre los arboles demasiado apasionados, eso le hizo recordar cierto detalle en su vida.

- ¿Querrás decir que los obligaste?-pregunto Bonnie divertida, sin prestar atención a la distracción de Caroline.

- Esa es una acusación muy seria y para dejarlo claro, hice lo mismo para ayudarte a entrar a la escuela, ¿no veo cual es el problema?-sonrío ampliamente mientras notaba como Bonnie negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Si me lo preguntas?…-una voz salió de entre la oscuridad, Bonnie salto del susto, no esperaba que Klaus estuviera ahí, al asecho.

Caroline parecía tranquila cuando lo miro, como si esperara su visita y estuviera lista para empezar una pelea.

- Bennett-murmuro el Original observo primero a Bonnie y la saludo de forma educada mientras se acercaba a ellas, después fijo su miraba en Caroline-Love-sonrió al notar un cierto nerviosismo en la cara de la rubia.

- Diablo-contesto Caroline sin despegar su mirada.

- ¿Es el sobrenombre que has pensado en darme?-pregunto divertido.

- Te veré adentro-susurro Bonnie dejándolos solos, no quería ser participe de una pelea.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia desafiante mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado sobre todo cuando Klaus se le acerco un poco mas.

- Tú sabes por que estoy aquí, Love-murmuro Klaus coquetamente.

- Lo dudo mucho-murmuro la rubia divertida mientras caminaba rumbo a la residencia donde se encontraba la fiesta, Klaus comenzó a seguirla de cerca.

- ¿No seguirás molesta por lo de hace una semana o si, Love?-pregunto Klaus mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia, esta se detuvo por la sorpresa, no esperaba que este le cortara el paso.

- ¿En serio que quieres?-pregunto mientras daba un paso atrás y evitaba todo contacto con el Original.

- Vine por tu mensaje, la fotografía que me enviaste, es provocadora-murmuro este mientras caminaba en círculos y quedaba justo detrás de la nuca de la chica.

- ¿De que hablas?, yo no te envié nada-contesto mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba el recorrido de Klaus.

Este saco su teléfono de su abrigo y tras buscar le mostro la pantalla a la rubia.

- ¿Entonces, no eres tu Love?-susurro justo en su oído, había una fotografía de la chica en ropa interior, en una muy fina y diminuta lencería.

- Oh por dios-grito la rubia mientras tomaba el teléfono con ambas manos un tanto nerviosa.

- Si, esa fue mi reacción-se humedeció los labios mientras sonreía y notaba como Caroline se giraba hacia el con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

- No, no, no…-murmuro rápidamente mientras caminaba en círculos, después se detuvo justo de frente a Klaus-No entiendes.

- ¡Claro que entiendo!-contesto rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

- Esa fotografía no era para ti.

Klaus se detuvo en seco cuando escucho el resto

- ¿Espera, que?-pregunto mirando confundido el rostro de Caroline.

- Creo que marque mal el último digito, iba a enviárselo a Tommy, pero sus teléfonos se parecen-respondió la chica mientras le entregaba el teléfono al Original.

- ¿Quién demonios es Tommy?-pregunto este con un tono ligero de celos en su voz.

- Es un chico de último año, juega futbol y tiene unos músculos enormes, me invito a esta fiesta-respondió sin darle importancia a la reacción del Original, Caroline comenzó a caminar hacia la fiesta mientras Klaus la seguía.

- ¿Le envías fotografías tuyas en lencería a desconocidos?-pregunto mientras su voz se iba elevando lentamente, le arrebato el teléfono mientras la tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

Caroline hizo un movimiento rápido y se soltó, dio un paso atrás mientras seguía hablando.

- Tommy no es un desconocido, estamos en clase de historia juntos-entro a la casa y mientras seguía de frente a Klaus quien aun estaba afuera, este no podía entrar a la residencia-olvide mencionarlo, debes ser invitado a entrar, por suerte para mi, conocí al dueño hace un par de días, así que, no debo preocuparme por eso-se acerco lentamente hacia el Original mientras lo provocaba, no solo con el escote, si no con el hecho de que el estaría afuera y ella adentro divirtiéndose.

- Caroline-murmuro Klaus molesto mientras notaba como la rubia se alejaba y saluda a todo chico con el que se topaba, la rubia se giro hacia el y articulo "no puedo escucharte" mientras seguía adentrándose a la fiesta, la música era realmente fuerte, el Original hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación-tu, ¿sabes quien es el dueño?-pregunto a un chico que estaba afuera, este negó con la cabeza mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa y salía del alcance de Klaus.

- ¡Hola, Bonnie!-Caroline apareció de la nada frente a la chica.

- ¿Dónde esta Klaus?-pregunto Bonnie al ver a su amiga acercarse a ella.

- Se quedo afuera, molesto y lleno de celos-murmuro la rubia mientras se servía un trago.

- ¿No crees que es un juego peligroso, el que tienes con el?, lo conoces, si lo provocas terminara matando a todos aquí-le recordó la chica a la rubia, mientras notaba que Caroline parecía molesta con esas palabras.

- Dices eso por que no sabes lo que me hizo-se defendió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Me da miedo preguntar, ¿pero?-contesto Bonnie un tanto divertida.

- Créeme es mejor así-murmuro después de un largo silencio, en su cabeza había una voz diciéndole que no dijera nada, no podía soportar la mirada de todos cuando supiera que había dormido con el enemigo, y lo que era peor es que lo provocaba.

- Si no quieres contarme, esta bien, pero, solo piénsalo, no lo hagas comenzar una masacre-le recordó mientras saludaba algunos chicos y se alejaba de la rubia.

Caroline siguió el consejo de su amiga, se alejo rumbo a la puerta, pero al llegar ahí la chica se percato de que no había nadie esperándola, Klaus había desapareció o tal vez estaba torturando algún estudiante para matar el tiempo.

Salió de la casa mirando a todos lados, pero no había señal del Original o de alguna clase de masacre, tras sacar su teléfono y llamarlo comenzó a caminar lentamente con la esperanza de encontrarlo no muy lejos de ahí.

- Caroline, Love, sabia que llamarías-la voz seductora del Original solo la hizo molestar más.

- ¿Dónde estas, no me digas, te rendiste tan rápido?, eso es una sorpresa-murmuro rápidamente intentando llevar el mando de la discusión.

- Me aburrí lo admito, pero no me aleje del todo-respondió mientras la rubia notaba una ligera risa de Klaus, como si estuviera planeando algo y el que Caroline le llamara fuera el inicio de todo.

- ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto asustada, hubo un silencio y algo cayo desde un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, la rubia grito y salto del susto.

- Mírate toda asustada-se burlo Klaus mientras Caroline parecía molesta cada vez mas-regresa a la fiesta-le ordeno mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Caroline estaba comenzando a lamentar el enviar esa fotografía y provocar la ira de Klaus, de algo estaba segura, cuando este se aburría solía buscar diversión y eso a veces significaba una pequeña masacre. Cuando la rubia llego a la residencia noto al Original dentro de ella.

- ¿Cómo lograste?-pregunto pero no termino la frase, intentaba controlarse, no había lugar donde esconderse.

- Fue fácil-murmuro mientras salía y se acercaba a la rubia-te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora si me disculpas tengo un poco de hambre, ahora vuelvo-sonrió mientras salía de la residencia y se perdía por el pueblo.

Caroline sabia que había hecho mal en provocarlo, solo esperaba que no existiera un alumno llamado Tommy y que casualmente jugara futbol.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por suscribirse a esta historia, ya se que tarde bastante en publicar, poca inspiración, en fin, esto solo comienza. **_


End file.
